Tears in Heaven
by Isa Potter
Summary: Uma lembrança dolorida pode trancar seu coração. A libertação é algo ansiado, mas irão as memórias deixá-la em paz? [one-shot terminada]


**Tears in Heaven**

**Por**** Isa Potter **

Seus passos eram incertos. Todo seu corpo estava trêmulo. Queria ser levada pelo vento, afogar-se naquelas míseras gotas de água, esquecer. Esquecer tudo do passado. Retirar aquela névoa de seu coração que parecia ser tão negra quanto o céu daquela noite.

Ergueu o rosto para sentir os pingos grossos da chuva lhe tocarem a face. Todo seu corpo estava enrijecido pela água. Seu sobretudo preto encharcado e ainda mais pesado. Seus longos cabelos avermelhados escorriam água sem vida e as gotas desciam por seu rosto como as lágrimas que já haviam passado por lá.

O céu, outrora um majestoso manto negro cravejado de estrelas, agora estava com a cor das cinzas. As cinzas que são levadas pelo vento e se alastram por todos os caminhos. Um cinza morto e sem vida, mas persistente como a dor que nunca a deixava em paz. Cinza, como a cor de belos olhos que podia ver ao fechar os seus.

_"Isso nunca vai dar certo – disse com a voz austera.__ O rosto encoberto pelas sombras._

_- Mas deu. Até agora._

_- Mas não vai passar disso Weasley. Não pode._

_Weasley. A palavra ecoou ácida em seus ouvidos. Ele estava de costas, no lado escuro do aposento. Sequer a encarava nos olhos. Mas ela sabia bem o que ouvir seu sobrenome significava._

_- Por quê? – murmurou em um fio de voz torcendo as mãos confusa e agoniada._

_- Porque é como deve ser. É como as coisas são – disse já em direção a porta, com os dedos em volta da maçaneta. – Aqui acaba tudo isso._

_Ela fechou os olhos querendo acreditar que não ouvira aquilo. Queria conter as lágrimas que seriam o próximo passo depois do formigamento e da vermelhidão que sentia em suas pupilas. Apertou os pulsos cerrados até que suas mãos ficassem brancas. Era isso que ele queria. Mas não seria assim que iria acabar._

_Com passos largos e rápidos chegou à porta, segurando-a com uma das mãos._

_- Então é assim que Draco Edward Malfoy lida com seus problemas? É assim que ele reage diante das incertezas? Fugindo sem sequer olhar para trás? Sem se importar com as pessoas que estão ao seu redor? _

_- Não estou fugindo. Estou, como você disse, buscando o certo. Chega de incertezas – queria acreditar que seus ouvidos a estavam pregando uma peça. Que não ouvira novamente aquele tom cínico e de descaso há tantos anos adormecido. _

_Abriu a porta brutalmente afastando-se dele._

_- Pois você não é a pessoa que eu achei que fosse. Você não é o Draco por quem me apaixonei. Ele não fugiria por uma simples ameaça. Não sabendo que isso em que vivemos é uma guerra e é assim que as coisas são._

_Os olhos cinzas se tornaram frios como gelo e estreitos como de um falcão._

_Com passadas silenciosas logo estava à sua frente com seus delicados pulsos presos firmes em suas mãos._

_- **Nunca** diga coisas das quais você não sabe – as palavras foram praticamente cuspidas em sussurros hostis. _

_Os olhos tinham o brilho ameaçador como ela jamais vira. Sentiu todo seu corpo tremer. Não de medo dele, pois isso a muito não tinha. Mas do brilho dos seus olhos, da força e da convicção de suas palavras. Medo de não poder entrar por aquela barreira de gelo._

_Podia sentir a frieza penetrando por seus olhos e por sua alma._

_Seus corpos pareciam se atrair como imãs. Ele libertou-a, levando suas mãos à sua cintura enquanto suas pequenas mãos se colocaram sobre seu peitoral. Seus olhos mantendo o contato visual a todo instante. O silêncio reinou por incontáveis minutos onde apenas ouviam suas rasas respirações. Aquele não era seu Draco. Mas ele estava ali. Em algum lugar._

_Tentou tocar-lhe o rosto, mas ele conteve sua mão segurando-a firmemente. Sem aviso ou insinuação alguma, colou seus lábios finos e frios em seus rosados e quentes. Continuou olhando dentro de seus olhos. Isso a incomodava. O beijo a incomodava. Sua língua parecia áspera e seus movimentos rápidos e brutos. Queria fechar os olhos, queria abraçá-lo. Queria o Draco carinhoso de volta, mas sua mão continuava imóvel e seu corpo seguro pelo braço forte._

_Seus olhos ainda presos enquanto a língua dele percorria cada centímetro de sua boca em um beijo frio._

_Deixou seus lábios para descer por seu pescoço mordiscando sua pele branca, sem abaixar os olhos ou quebrar o contato visual. Queria empurrá-lo para longe, manda-lo ir embora se era isso que queria fazer. Seu cérebro ordenava que parasse, se afastasse daquele ser repugnante que parecia suar seu corpo, mas seus membros pareciam não receber mais suas ordens ou impulsos. _

_Sabia que aquilo deixaria marcas. Não apenas avermelhados em sua pele, mas marcas profundas e seu coração._

_Do mesmo modo inesperado que começou ele parou separando-se dela. Um vazio ficou quando não mais sentiu aquele corpo junto ao seu. Seus olhos ardiam avermelhados pelas lágrimas contidas. Presos em uma era de gelo e confusão da qual parecia impossível se libertar. Dando-lhe as costas, sem entoar sequer uma palavra saiu pela porta aberta, que assim permaneceu quando sua sombra desapareceu."_

**Would you know my name if I saw you in Heaven?**

Você saberia meu nome se eu o visse no céu?

**Would it be the same if I saw you in Heaven?**

Seria o mesmo se eu o visse no céu?

**I must be strong and carry on,**

Eu devo ser forte e continuar

**'Cause I know I don't belong here in Heaven.**

Porque sei que não pertenço ao céu.

A terra molhada aos seus pés. O enorme abismo a frente. O vento richecoteava contra si levando seus cabelos até onde pudesse. Sentia-se fraca a ponto de poder desmaiar ali e ser levada como a água que escorria. Sem forçar para chorar, para lutar ou sequer respirar. O tempo havia passado e deixado marcas sobre ela. Seus olhos amendoados, a tempos atrás exalavam um brilho obstinado, hoje não passava de uma cor escura e sem vida como a terra seca. Seus lábios sempre tão rosados estavam quase tão brancos como sua pele pálida com sardas apagadas. Seus cabelos encharcados já não pareciam tão vivos e brilhantes, e a roupa negra era como a cor de seu coração mergulhado na culpa e nas sombras.

_"Ouvia os passos de pessoas que corriam apressadas no andar de baixo.__ Estava de volta em casa. O alvoroço era grande, pessoas atrás de notícias, o desespero pelos desaparecidos._

_Sentia-se como uma covarde. Uma covarde por se isolar na sua solidão sem se importar com a guerra do lado de fora. Sem se importar com as mortes e com os feridos. Queria apenas agir como uma menina assustada que fica encolhida sobre sua cama abraçada aos joelhos com os longos cabelos escondendo o rosto. Queria esquecer-se de tudo e poder chorar em paz. Sabia que era uma atitude egoísta. Que toda sua família estava lá fora, lutando para que todos sobrevivessem, enquanto ela se escondia ali. Mas ninguém entenderia. Ela já estava machucada demais. Mais que todos eles. Suas feridas sangravam como eles jamais sonhariam. E tudo isso doía muito. Sentia-se no direito de ser egoísta. Ela podia se importar apenas com ela. Afinal, ninguém se importara dela estar semanas trancafiada no quarto. Pra eles ela era só uma garotinha medrosa. E era isso que ela queria ser para sempre: uma garotinha medrosa._

_Uma garota com medo de sair da proteção, com medo de se machucar ainda mais, de abrir feridas que ainda nem haviam se fechado._

_Um envelope amarelado passou por debaixo da sua porta. _

_Uma carta?__Não sentia vontade de levantar dali para pegar. Nem mesmo aparentava curiosidade pelo seu conteúdo. O que podia ser? Notícias da guerra?_

_Mas algo pulsou em seu coração. E se fossem notícias **dele**?"_

**Would you hold my hand if I saw you in Heaven?**

Você seguraria minha mão se eu o visse no céu?

**Would you help me stand if I saw you in Heaven?**

Você me ajudaria a ficar em pé se eu o visse no céu?

**I'll find my way through night and day,**

Encontrarei meu caminho de noite e de dia,

**'Cause I know I just can't stay here in Heaven.**

Porque eu sei que não posso ficar aqui no céu.

Livrou-se do sobretudo que começava a pesar demais nos ombros. Deu mais um passo e mirou o horizonte escuro da ponta do penhasco. As nuvens cinzentas se uniam como uma rede. Os grossos pingos de chuva batiam contra seu corpo e o vento zunia em seus ouvidos como gritos de ajuda.

Tirou os cabelos que haviam grudado em seu rosto. As lágrimas voltaram a marejar seus olhos mais uma vez.

_"Desespero.__ Queria gritar. Queria berrar e atirar tudo ao chão. Não agüentaria. A dor consumia ainda mais. Não gritou. Sequer pronunciou algum som. Apenas rendeu ao apelo desesperado de seu corpo e caiu lentamente sobre o chão frio. Fios de lágrimas traçavam um rastro por seu rosto angelical. O papel amarelado, amassado por entre seus dedos. Malditas, malditas linhas. E maldita verdade. Porque, porque até nisso ele tinha que agir do seu modo e excluí-la. Passou os olhos pelo pergaminho largado ao chão. Releu a caligrafia perfeita, e voltou os olhos para o papel em suas mãos não querendo crer em seus olhos._

**_Gin_**

**_Quando você receber está carta provavelmente deverá ser tarde demais pra mim._**

**_Isso não é um pedido de desculpas, pois eu sei que fiz a coisa certa e não me arrependo. Sei que provavelmente te fiz sofrer, mas em troca eu tenho a certeza de que você está bem e segura._**

**_Eu nunca deixei de amar. Nem perdi o encanto pro você. As ameaças não eram apenas ameaças e eu sabia bem disso. Sabia que logo elas seriam cumpridas. E te queria bem longe de tudo isso. Não a queria ferida nessa guerra sem escrúpulos. Eu tinha meu destino traçado, e você não mereci fazer parte daquela sujeira._**

**_Você sempre esteve nos meus pensamentos, mesmo quando eu não quis. Quando eu deveria ter seguido a doutrina do meu pai e os princípios de um Malfoy. Talvez se eu tivesse feito isso, você não estaria sofrendo agora e eu não teria que estar escrevendo isso. Só quero que fique claro Virgínia. Eu nunca fugi de nada. Nem de você._**

**_D.E.M_**

_Lá estava o seu nome. Dentre as mortes do obituário daquele dia. Draco malfoy fora assassinado por um comensal. Ele havia deixado-a para sempre. E nem sequer lhe deu a escolher de fugir ou lutar ao seu lado. Idiota! Era um idiota! Mas um idiota que era o dono de suas lágrimas e de seu coração."._

**Time can bring you down; time can bend your knees.**

O tempo pode te derrubar, o tempo pode dobrar seus joelhos.

**Time can break your heart, have you begging please, begging**

**please**

O tempo pode quebrar seu coração, você pede por favor

implorando, implorando.

Sentia o chão faltar nas pontas de seus pés. Folhas secas trazidas pelo vento jaziam no chão .Secas como ela se sentia por dentro. Aquela fora a última notícia. A ultima vez que lera aquele nome. Um nome que sua mente tentava incessantemente esquecer, mas que estaria para sempre gravado em seu coração. A água que era despejada das nuvens do céu parecia ser como seu pranto contido e entalado há muito tempo.

Muitos a haviam dado como louca aquele dia. O dia em que depois de ter os olhos inchados por derramar todas as lágrimas, quebrou todos os objetos de seu quarto em uma atitude insana e desesperada.

_"Seu coração implorava para que seus olhos estivessem enganados.__ Seu corpo implorava para não crer. Não crer que estava sem ele para sempre. _

_Sentou-se como uma criança agarrada às pernas em um canto do quarto, e chorou. Chorou todas as mágoas. Chorou por ter sido egoísta e não ter se preocupado com o que poderia estar acontecendo com ele. Chorou pro ter sentido raiva sem ver a nobreza daquela atitude. Sem ver o esforço da parte dele, porque nobreza nunca fora característica de nenhum Malfoy, nem mesmo daquele._

_Seus olhos inchados e vermelhos já não viam nada a sua frente a não ser o luto de seu espírito._

_Foi entre lágrimas que seu corpo cansado adormeceu e que seu espírito fraco definhou nas sombras. "_

**Beyond the door there's peace I'm sure,**

Além da porta há paz, tenho certeza,

**And I know there'll be no more tears in Heaven.**

E eu sei que não haverá mais nenhuma lágrima no céu.

Abriu os braços como em forma de receber a chuva. As gotas, agora mais fracas, mas ainda finas, caiam em um ritmo inconstante. O vento fazia-se mais forte e ia de encontro a ela, empurrando seu corpo em todas as direções.

Fechou os olhos e deixou-se sentir. Sentir mais uma vez as sensações como em um sopro de vida. A água fria bater em sua pele o vento acariciar os cabelos. E os sons. Abriu um sorriso sincero de lábios cerrados. Um sorriso há anos escondido pela dor e a amargura. Sons ouvidos ao longe... Sons como vozes. _Só mais um passo..._

A chuva parou aos poucos... O céu calmamente perdeu o tom acinzentado para ganhar um azul. O vento esqueceu sua rebeldia e se acalmou se tornando suaves correntes de brisa. Agora não havia mais as lágrimas do céu.

E em algum lugar, um coração inquieto e desesperado, encontrou a paz. Com um passo para o descanso.

**FIM**

**_N/A:_**_ Bom a fic é um pouquinho triste, mas eu espero que tenha agradado e que tb tenha dado para entender o final!! Um agradecimento à Dani potter que me ajudou a escrevê-la e a betou pra mim!_

_Por favor__ deixem reviews com as opiniões!_


End file.
